Lotuspaw's Diary
PalmClan Allegiances Lotuspaw's Diary 1st Day of Leaf-Fall Nightstar says we are lucky to have such a large amount of apprentices. It's uncommon in the Clans, she says, to have so many kits born at the same time. I guess our Clan is lucky our parents all found love at the same time. Only seven more days, I tell myself every day. Only two more moons until Darkpaw and Violetpaw, the banes of my existence, become warriors and I don't have to endure their insults every night in the apprentices' den. But when they become warriors, so will Badgerpaw, Darkpaw's brother. And so will one of my best friends, Flowerpaw, Violetpaw's sister. I have one brother, Pouncepaw. He is good friends with Badgerpaw and my other friend Runningpaw. In case you haven't noticed, diary, I am in love with Badgerpaw. He is the nicest, handsomest tom in the Clan. You know, we used to talk a lot as kits. But then his evil sister decided that him and Violetpaw would make a perfect match. And what am I compared to the splendor of Violetpaw? No, I just sit in the background and watch. In seven days, my only companion will be Sweetpaw. Pouncepaw and Runningpaw do NOT count. Then I will have to endure one horrible moon of training before I become a warrior myself. Sound terrible yet? That is my life. 2nd Day of Leaf-Fall Today our mentors took us out to practice. Battle practice. My favorite. I got paired with Badgerpaw. I KNOW!!!! It was great, though I would've enjoyed it more without the sour looks from Violetpaw and Darkpaw. We stood facing each other. His mentor, Haretail, and my mentor, Grapefur, sat next to each other. When Grapefur gave the word, we started to circle each other. I enjoyed the feeling of his eyes on me. He attacked first, and I moved out of the way easily. I am the second-fastest cat in our group, next to Runningpaw. He took a deep breath, and I took the oppurtunity to lunge, and I knocked him onto his back. Grapefur yowled out, and I got off of him, my fur tingling. He was watching me, wide-eyed. I gave my fur a swift lick and padded to sit by Flowerpaw. Sweetpaw got lucky. Nightstar made the deputy, Smallmist, her mentor. Smallmist is the best. She looks so vurnerable in battle because of her size, but she is so capable. So today Smallmist had Sweetpaw fight Darkpaw. Smallmist taught Sweetpaw well. Darkpaw was down in a heartbeat, just like her brother. However, her brother looked much better going down. 3rd Day of Leaf-Fall I hate Darkpaw. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. I hope she gets torn to bits by an angry SharkClan patrol. 4th Day of Leaf-Fall Sorry about not explaining yesterday. Before I tell you about my day today, I'll explain what happened yesterday. Darkpaw caught me staring at Badgerpaw when we were waiting out a rainstorm. So she said, "WTF, Lotuspaw, WHY are you staring at my brother?" Badgerpaw had turned around, surprised. I had looked at my paws. "Shut up, Darkpaw," I had muttered, turning around. "No! Stop staring at Badgerpaw! You think we haven't seen you mooning over him since we were kits? Get over him, he's not your type! I don't think any cat is!" "Whatever," I had hissed, though I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I could feel Badgerpaw's discomfort. He was embarassed. Embarassed I liked him. But Darkpaw wasn't finished. "And you think you're such a good apprentice too. I heard Grapefur complain about you to Poppytail!" "Leave our mother out of this!" Pouncepaw hissed. "Shut up, Pouncepaw," Darkpaw growled. "Darkpaw, what's your problem today?" Runningpaw asked, looking surprised. "That little scrap of fur!" Darkpaw yowled, looking right at me. I was taken aback. "What did I do?" I hissed. "You should know. Just remember, Badgerpaw doesn't like you, and never will." I had angrily run out of the den, and had spent the rest of the day until moonhigh sobbing under a thick tree. At moonhigh I crept back into the den. In the morning the others pretended nothing had happened. Today, I helped replace the moss in the elders' den while Violetpaw convinced Badgerpaw to go out hunting. I hate my life. 5th Day of Leaf-Fall Two more days. Today, Grapefur took me with her on a hunting patrol, along with my father, Bramblefur. My mother, Poppytail, is helpng Cherryfur with her kits. "How is training going for my little one?" Bramblefur asked. I almost snorted. Since when did my father care about me? He was too busy with his affair with Daisyfur to pay attention to his still loyal mate or me and Pouncepaw. "She is doing well," Grapefur replied, "She is one of the fastest apprentices we have." "Ah, fast like Daisyfur?" he asked. I let a snort escape me. "Daisyfur is not fast!" I mewed to my stupid father, "She's slow and lazy!" "Watch yourself," Bramblefur hissed. "I don't see you get so defensive over Poppytail," I hissed back. "Lotuspaw!" Grapefur mewed in surprise. Now I have to clean out the nursery for a moon. All because of my unfaithful, mouse-hearted father. On a good note, I talked to Badgerpaw today. He apologized for Darkpaw's words. I accepted immediately. 6th Day of Leaf-Fall Tomorrow I am rid of Darkpaw, Violetpaw . . . and Badgerpaw. When I cleaned out the nursery, I saw Poppytail. She watched Bramblefur fondly. I wished with all my being I could tell her what scum he was, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I hate him so much. Why? I caught him with Daisyfur. You can expect some more kits coming very soon. 7th Day of Leaf-Fall Welcome new warriors- Darkheart, Violethiss, and Badgerlove. Kidding! Their names are Darkdapple, Violeteyes, Flowerfur, and Badgerfang. Badgerfang! Such a wonderful name! They are sitting vigil now. 23 more days . . . 8th Day of Leaf-Fall Today something amazing happened. Badgerpfang invited me to go hunting with him! It was amazing. We talked a little, but mostly were silent. I could feel lightning in the air between us. It's finally happening! Category:L.O.N.E.L.Y Diaries